


Divorce | Stray kids

by Kosmicuwu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Broken Promises, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Divorce, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hyunin and Minsung are parents, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kind of Mean, M/M, Mainly angst, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, Mild Smut, Parenthood, Siblings Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji, Slight Smut, They are married, Unhappy Ending, children?, minho is alcoholic, soft moments, they are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosmicuwu/pseuds/Kosmicuwu
Summary: You have your perfect path. Dating, Marriage, Kids... but was divorce part of it? I thought so too.- Story of 3 couples trying to navigate through their marriages when the magic of it is off and they are doomed to fail.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 11





	1. Magic wears off

_"But what about these I've got? I couldn't be more in love"_

\- The 1975

Elegant and graceful. 

You'll always remember your wedding day. Even though those words rather explain the remains of the day. The photos on the walls of your home, the cute notes in the bottom of the drawers and those outfits in the back of the closet.

Therefore, it's a shame when the magic wears off and memories of once so strong love fade away. What could you even do then, when the photos make you want to throw up, the notes waiting to be burned and outfits are ripped apart?

You file a divorce. 


	2. Broken Mug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Felix are my softies they need to be protected at all cost  
> \- Xan

Felix didn't know what love was before he met Chan. Everything was trial and error with everyone else. With Chan, it was like a fantasy world where nothing could go wrong.

They'd go on various cute dates; picnics, movie dates, ice cream, dinner, hikes and whatnot. Whether they were inside or outside Felix's apartment Chan made sure that he was always comfortable.

They wasted no time getting together. Chan was living inside the small studio for just a couple of months. Not that Felix complained, it was great having the elder around. But the studio was awfully small and uncomfortable.

When they had their first argument, it was about Felix's excessive gaming habits during the nights when the elder tried to sleep. It took a few days for them to return back to normal. They thought they were stronger than ever that evening when apologies escaped their mouths and Chan wouldn't let Felix off his hug.

"I love you forever mi Amor" was something Chan said every day with a gentle touch on Felix's cheek. He loved that touch. He needed that touch. And decided he needs to marry this man.

The proposal happened in their second year of dating. Chans best friend Jisung and his fiancé had announced their upcoming wedding date. That got Felix into a somewhat emotional state, then before he realized he was on his knee in front of Chan asking him to be his forever buddy.

Of course, Chan said yes. He loved Felix more than anything.

They waited for a while to see how it felt, as well as not to upset their friends. Minho was especially serious about things and wanted Jisung to have all the attention for once. Even Chan wouldn't go against the cat-loving boy. It was not worth it, and the wedding planning was stressing everyone enough.

Eventually, their friends found out just a few weeks before the wedding of the dream team. Jisung cried, Jeongin was sulking at Hyunjin for them being the last ones. Seungmin declared his spot as Felix's best man.

Their wedding was dreamy. It was fairy themed as Felix had requested. Chan didn't mind as his only goal was to make the younger Australian happy. He added a few things here and there just to make it his wedding too. Everything else was under Felix's control. They decided to fly all their friends to Australia to have a wedding with their parents. Everything was perfect at the beach and they danced the night away with stars in their eyes.

The honeymoon was spent in their home country while the moving company made sure all their stuff was out of that stuffed studio into their new big home slightly outside of the city. Yet again their living space screamed Felix and his personality.

And Chan didn't mind yet again. He wasn't much into decorating. They started their happily ever after.

Or so everyone wished. Four years went past. They had a dog together named Cola and started planning on having children 3 years after the wedding. Between their friends Chan and Felix where the pair everyone envied. They still had the honeymoon stage spark on them. Seeming like they never fought, never had a bad day and never hurt one another. They didn't fight or cause drama like Jisung and Minho. They didn't do a silent treatment like Hyunjin and Jeongin. They argued, yes, but they always got it sorted out.

Chan's rule of thumb was not to sleep in a bad mood. Ever. And they both swore by that.

So, when one night during this particularly cold winter Felix came home from a long weekend of game development he didn't look as happy as Chan would have thought he would.

"Was there trouble with the program mi amor?" he said after the other one had gotten rid of all his outside wear and slouched to the kitchen to boil a cup of tea.

"No. It went perfectly. The game is ready to be launched" Felix replied, shivering while finding himself a mug from the cabinets. Cola came around from her hiding spot and barked few times at Felix.

Crash

The mug was on the floor making a huge sound and an even worse mess. Felix stood there horrified when Chan hurried in looking rather worried.

"Lix, what happened?" he asked and the younger just shook his head while starting to collect the broken pieces. Chan didn't want to push it so he quietly went to get the vacuum and helped to clean up. They were quiet the whole time. When Felix finally got his tea, he made his way to their bedroom and shut the door.

He was breaking their rule, and Chan grew more and more anxious.

Being reasonable he gave the boy about 30 minutes before entering the bedroom only to find out his husband of four years curled up and crying silently. Felix was trembling and eyes puffy. Something was clearly up. While even if they both were tired at this time of dreamy Sunday night Chan had to talk it out. He wouldn't allow Felix to cry himself to sleep

"Lix... talk to me. Please? Did something happen at work?" he asked softly, sitting on the side of the bed and caressing the boys' blonde locks.

Nod

"What happened? Did someone hurt you Lix? Tell me and I will go and kill them this instant" Chan threatened what made Felix finally lift his teary gaze at the elder sitting next to him.

He shook his head.

_No one hurt me._

"Then what is it, Felix? You can tell me I promise I won't get mad or kill anyone! I'm always here for you. I love you!" Chan was getting desperate as Felix's gaze turned more and more painful and apologetic

He knew to expect the worst when Felix looked down and cried even more repeating that he loved chan. Chan could put two and two together. He stood up stepping away from the boy in the bed. 

"Just say it, Felix"

the blonde boy was hesitant. Chan waited.

"I am dating Changbin" 


	3. Scene from horror movie

“I wasn’t your first choice,” Jisung said out of the blue when they laid on their couch. Their two-year-old had just gone to bed and Jisung was sulking as Minho wasn’t paying attention to him.

“What? If this is about seun-” the elder said, eyes still glued to the TV.

“You love that damn TV so much. I’m dying out of boredom here!” Jisung cut his rambling off just so he could be dramatic and petty.

A smile grew to Minho’s face and he turned the show off now completely facing Jisung. He planted a soft and tender kiss on his husbands’ lips. Jisung left out a giggle.

“I’m deeply sorry little one. You will always be my first choice. I love you” he took Jisung’s face to his hands and kept on kissing the boy everywhere.

Jisung could only smile and whisper tiny ‘I love you’ in between the kisses. They were having one of those picture-perfect married moments after a very hard and tiring day.

Jisung was still at home with their two-year-old as the girl wasn’t ready for day-care just yet, while Minho worked his nine-to-five job six times a week. Their lives were packed and full of action. At the end of every day, both of them found themselves exhausted.

“We should really head to bed darling” Jisung yawned. It was almost midnight. Minho nodded; getting up and lifting jisung up. The poor boy blushed to be redder than the reddest tomato on their kitchen counter.

“I could get used to this” he smirked and Minho rolled his eyes.

“Don’t get any funny ideas Sungie”

“Whatttt, I never do that lino”

“The pool case”

“That wasn’t my fault and you know it!”

“Sure, whatever makes you sleep at night little one” Jisung sulked yet again when they entered the spacious bedroom.

They had built this house across the street from their best friend’s home. All of them lived on the same block, outside of the city. All of them drove to work in the city. Except for Jeongin and Jisung himself. They had little children to take care of, so instead of the city, they went to the playground.

“Minnie~” Jisung called but his husband only laid him down to their bed and hurried to their shared bathroom.

“Yah! Lee Minho!” jisung yelled chasing him right in and jumped on the boy. They had a little fight of strength. Eventually, Minho locked Jisung into a hug and smiled at him through the mirror. They both smiled bright, looking like over the moon.

In love, you would say.

And they were. Hopelessly, madly, deeply in love with one another. It was painfully clear to everyone around them.

Jisung was the type to love affection even in public and Minho was the type to not to mind it. He secretly loved it and secretly Jisung knew it. Even after all the whiny no’s and pushes away, Minho’s smile was as bright as ever.

When their daughter was born, Jeongin refused to be around them and crossed the street each time he saw them. Why you may ask? Now it wasn’t only them showing affection to each other, now they wanted everyone else partakes in it by only talking about the little human. It was rather suffocating, to say the least.

Jisung and Minho were very vocal about everything and when things weren’t going well, they made sure the whole block knew about it. Their fights were like hurricanes, destroying everything on its way. Every argument felt like the end of the world and there was no stopping it.

Those fights always took a toll on the boys; eventually, they couldn’t stay away from each other anymore. Jisung would tiptoe downstairs and curl up next to sleeping Minho on the sofa. Or Minho would sneak behind cooking Jisung and hug him, whispering sweet nothings until the younger one forgave him. With that, everything was well in their own little bubble again.

Until the next storm.

When Minho finally turned off the bathroom lights after washing up and followed his smaller lover into the bedroom, wearing their matching pyjamas, he was so tired he could pass out any given moment.

Doorbell. Doorbell again.

They shot confused looks at one another. It was midnight, why would anyone be at their door at this time. Jisung was shivering when they heard loud crying from the next room.

“Sungie, check on Miyoung.. I’ll go to the door,” Minho said sternly and Jisung nodded back. The moment was chilling. Jisung couldn’t help but feel like it was a scene from a horror movie. They’d be the first couple out. Jisung reached to peck minhos cheek before hurrying to his daughters' room to calm the girl down.

Meanwhile, Minho quietly went downstairs to their front door. Before that, he grabbed one kitchen knife with him. Better safe than sorry.

He reached the door with light steps. Hoping the person waiting outside wouldn’t hear him. Peeking through the windows he tried to see their front porch but couldn’t. Too dark.

_I should have fixed the lights..._

It was a mess he created and after stepping on a creaking floorboard he had made himself noticed. It was too late to back off now. Minho loped to the door and tried to see through the peephole.

Yet again too dark. So he took deep breathes, feeling his heart racing fast. Then the person knocked again, making Minho jump.

“Fuck!” He yelled and threw the door open, holding his knife up only to meet the devastated red eyes of his best friend and neighbour.

Felix looked at the knife at a slight shock that turned into amusement and laugh. Minho was still feeling anxiety boiling in his chest but Felix's nervous laughter made him giggle too.

“Hell, what are you doing here Felix?? You gave me a heart attack!” he lowered the knife to let the boy inside from the cold. Minho took notice of the lack of warm clothes his friend was wearing.

“Minho honey who was it?” Jisung appeared at the top of the stairs with their daughter in his arms. When he saw Felix he rushed down, looking more worried than ever.

“Lix? Why are you here? Where is chan?” Jisung asked, handing Miyoung to Minho and hugging his friend. They didn’t know each other before Felix met Chan but they grew incredibly close over past years.

Minho held their kid while watching the boys hug each other. Felix looked tired and really upset over something. All of them knew something wasn’t right. Jisung repeated his question after the hug. Felix’s gaze went down.

“Chan threw me out of the house” was the freckled boys' response, only leaving the spooked couple confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write angst but here I am writing everything else but that. Just hang in there I promise it will get more and more angsty.  
> \- Xan


End file.
